When Cracks in Our Skin Become Holes in our Souls
by Krakken
Summary: When a mysterious girl enrols at Clivy's school his life gets flippped, turned upside down. Will he be able to get it back on track? High School AU.
1. Prologue

A/N. So hi! This is my first fanfic and it's in the Clivy fandom, which is a fairly new fandom so if you've never seen it then get yourself down to clivyftw on Tumblr! it's so awesome! As I mentioned in the bit at the start this is a high school AU so you don't need to know to much anyway because the plot is all made up. ^_^ Happy reading!

Prologue

Hi, my name's Clivy. Today's my first day of 9th grade at PalletTown high school. I'm so looking forward to seeing all my friends again especially Gary he's just so awesome. I've packed my bag and I've put on my school uniform even though I hate wearing it. Their soooooo boring! I totally believe in fredom and that means having the right to ware your own clothes. But I'm totally getting of topic and anyway, I need to start walking to school or I'll be late! Lets hope I have a good day!

A/N. So yeah, I now it's only a short chapter but I needed to give it a proper prologue and anyway I've already writen the first chapter so I can get it online soon! I'd love to hear what you think of it so far and were you think I could go with it! Xx


	2. Chapter 1

A/N. So I was just so excited about posting the proglogue that I thought I should post chapter 1 tonight as well so that's what I'm doing! Happy reading! ^_^

Chapter 1

I'd just set off walking to school when I heard a shout behind me. "Clivy!" I turned round to find my best friend Gary Oak shouting to me. "Hey buddy!" I replied while he caught me up, panting and puffing. Gary's my best friend, he's just so cool. But not as cool as me. I began to converse with him. (A/N. Not converse the shoes, as in talking to someone. Clivy's sposed to be a gentlemen so I thought I should give him complex words lol! ^_^)

"Are you looking forward top starting school again?" I said.

"Yeah I can't wait" He replied sighing. I could tell he was sarcasting. Gary thought he was too cool for school.

"I can't wait to see Ash's loser face though!" Ash Ketchum was our classmate. There was a rivalry between Gary and him ever since the kindergarten. I laughed along heartily when Gary began to impressionate Ash. He's just so funny!

When we arrive at school we saw our friend Brock but he didn't see us because his eyes were closed.

We walked into our new classroom and went to sit with Layton and Snivey in our usual corner. There my two other friends and man are they awesome.

"Hi Snivey! Hi Layton!" I chorused with Gary. They waved.

Suddenly Gary leaped over the desk and stood on it. Ugh, he's just so dramatic! I didn't realise until he started speaking that it was Ash's desk!

"Hey Ash did you miss me?" Asks Gary then continued "We all know you're a loser!" Everyone laughed at that because Ash was a loser who lost all the time and Gary's just so funny! Ash glared at Gary and pushed him off his desk so he landed face down on him and he shoted "GET OFF" but he couldn't because the desk was fallen over to and he struggled with him for a bit and everyone gasped as he fought his hardest.

Just then Professor Oak walks in. Professor Oaks our teacher and Gary hates it because he keeps thinking that the professor stole his last name. I agree. There not even related! Professor Oak wans't on his one when he walks in today. Following behind him there's a girl who's following him. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a pare of black skinny jeans and a McFly t-shirt. I didn't know her so I wait for Professor Oak to introduce her.

"I'm going to introduce this young lady" beings Professor Oak.

"NO!" The girl dramatically innerupted! "I will do the inrodutions!" Everyone gasped loudly. She innerupted with a teacher! The room was so full of shock and the tension was so thick you could have cut it in two with a knife except we're not allowed knives at school so probably not.

And with that she confidentally walked up to me and stopped and looking straight into my eyes with both of hers booring into me she said "Hello Clivy. I'm your twin sister Brivey."

End of chapter.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry I know it's really evil of me to leave the very first chapter on a cliffy but if I get lots of reviews I'll be sure to post the next chap soon! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
